The Concert
by Ofelia
Summary: Steve attempts to go see a concert after twenty-five years.


"The Concert"   
By: Ofelia Reveles  
Email: juanarev@arn.net  
All Disclaimers Apply!  
Special thanks to Betty for editing my stories.  
Summary: Steve attempts to go see a concert after twenty-five years.  
Rated: PG  
  
**********  
  
Steve sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and began to read the newspaper. After about thirty minutes later, Steve finally finished reading the paper and was about to put it down. But a certain advertisement caught his attention. It was about a concert that was going to play in two days. The group was called Juvenile. He couldn't believe it. "That can't be the same group," Steve thought to himself with a laugh. No it had to be a new group with the same name. "I need to go check it out for myself," he said out loud.  
  
"You need to check out what?" asked his dad as he walked into the kitchen and tried to glance at the newspaper that Steve was reading.   
  
"Oh, nothing dad," said Steve in a hurry. "I have to go to work or I will be late," and he folded the newspaper and took it with him as he left.  
  
Mark knew Steve was up to something and it had to do with what he read in the newspaper. "I'll just have to go buy one and look to see what Steve is up to," he said to himself with a smile.  
  
**********  
  
Steve sat at his desk with the newspaper in front of him. It was turned to the page where the advertisement of the group, Juvenile was announced. There was a phone number at the bottom of the advertisement for tickets. But he finally decided to go buy the ticket at the box office instead. Steve didn't want his coworkers to hear him buy the ticket. When Steve finally arrived at the box office, he sat in his car for a few minutes just staring into space. He couldn't believe he was actually buying this ticket. Especially after twenty-five years of wanting to go see Juvenile.   
  
Finally Steve got out of the car and walked to the box office. But right before he got there he heard his name being called.   
  
"Steven Sloan don't you dare buy that ticket," said the voice sternly.  
  
Steve put his head down and said to himself, "No it can't be. Not again." He slowly turned his head to the voice and groaned. "Hi dad. How did you know that I would be here?"  
  
Mark picked up the newspaper that he was holding in his hand and showed it to Steve. "I saw what page you were reading in the newspaper before you hurried up and closed it. Also since you conveniently took my newspaper this morning, I went to buy another one and found the page you were reading. And when I found the advertisement on the group, Juvenile, I knew that you would go buy a ticket. I also knew that you wouldn't call for a ticket from the station for the fear of being over heard by your fellow detectives," said his dad laughing.  
  
Steve began to laugh along with his dad. "Let's go back to the house so we can discuss this," he said.   
  
"We'll go back to the house but there is nothing to discuss. You're not buying that ticket," said Mark laughing as he put his hands around Steve's shoulders and led him in the opposite direction.   
  
**********  
  
Back at the house Mark and Steve sat on the couch reliving what had happened twenty-five years ago when Steve first tried to see the group called Juvenile.  
  
Dr. Mark Sloan came home from work very tired and stressed. He had a migraine headache. So all he wanted was to go home and have a relaxing evening with his son, Steve and daughter, Carol. He opened the front door to music blaring all over the house. It was too much for Mark that he instantly dropped his medical bag and put his hands over his ears. His head began to throb even more. Mark finally put his hands down after his head and ears adjusted to the loud music. He still waited for a few minutes to get his bearings and to find out where the music was coming from. That's when he started to listen to the words of the music that was playing. They sang of sex, violence and every other word was very vulgar language. It was pure trash and he couldn't believe that anybody would listen to the type of music. It was disgusting and inappropriate for anybody to listen to, especially for teenagers. Mark soon found out that the music was coming from Steve's room. He couldn't believe it. Mark ran up the stairs to Steve's room. He didn't bother to knock because he knew that Steve wouldn't hear him with that music blaring so loud. Mark saw Steve doing his homework at his desk, singing along with his music. He walked over to Steve's stereo and turned it off.  
  
"What the heck," Steve said with surprise. He turned around and saw his dad. "Hi dad. I didn't know you were home," he said with a smile.  
  
"How could you know with that music blaring all over the house," answered Mark firmly. "Where's your sister?"  
  
Steve noticed that his dad was not in a very good mood. "Carol is at Karen's house doing her homework," answered Steve slowly. "Dad, I'm sorry about the music. I'll turn it down."  
  
"You will do more than turn it down," said Mark sternly. "You will not listen to that trash, you call music anymore."  
  
"But dad..." Steve started to object but Mark stopped him.  
  
"I said you will not listen to that trash," and he walked over to Steve's stereo and took out the CD. He then put it in its holder and into his pocket.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing? That's my CD," Steve yelled in surprise.  
  
"Not anymore. I will not allow this trash to be played in this house," Mark said very sternly.  
  
"But dad that's not fair," Steve answered angrily. "That's my CD," and he tried to get his CD from his dad.  
  
"This CD is not anybody's," Mark answered back harshly. He took out the CD from his pocket and opened the holder and took out the CD.  
  
"Dad what are you going to do?" asked Steve frantically.  
  
Mark ignored Steve. He walked over to Steve's dresser and slammed the CD against the edge of the dresser. The CD broke in two.  
  
"Dad that was my CD," Steve yelled in horror. "And you had no right in breaking it," as he held the CD pieces in his hands.  
  
"Steve, I have already told you that I was not going to allow that trash to be played in this house and I meant it," Mark said harshly. "Now here is twenty dollars to get you a better choice in music. But I'm warning you, Steve, it better not be more of that same trash. Because if you do, what happened to that CD will happen to the ones you buy. Is that understood?" he asked as he handed the money over to Steve.  
  
Steve was steaming mad and completely ignored his dad's money.  
  
Mark sighed and put the money on the dresser. "Just remember what I told you," he said sternly. Then he walked out of Steve's room closing the door behind him.  
  
When his dad left, Steve threw the CD pieces against the door in anger.  
  
Mark heard the CD crash against the door and decided to ignore it. He knew he had to let Steve calm down before he tried speaking to him again.  
  
**********  
  
After calming himself down, Steve got an idea on how to get back at his dad for breaking his CD. But first he had to make sure his dad didn't find the rest of the Juvenile's CDs he had left. He carefully gathered all his CDs and put them in his jacket. Steve slowly opened the door to his room and walked quietly to the stairs. He didn't see his dad but he could hear him in the kitchen. Great his luck was holding out. Steve walked downstairs to the front door and he quietly went out closing the door behind him. Steve walked over to his friend's house, who lived only a few blocks away. When Steve arrived at his friend, Tom's house, he went to the backyard. He noticed that Tom's window was open. Steve threw small rocks at the window until Tom peeked out.  
  
"Hi Steve. What are you doing here?" asked Tom with surprise.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Tom. Can you come down here without letting anybody know that I'm here?" Steve asked quietly.  
  
Okay, but why?" asked Tom curiously.  
  
"I'll tell you when you come down," Steve answered quietly.  
  
"Be right down," said Tom and he quickly disappeared from his window.  
"So what's up," he asked when he finally made it outside to where Steve was standing.  
  
"I need you to hold my Juvenile CDs for a little while," said Steve shortly.  
  
"Okay but why?" asked Tom curiously.  
  
"Oh it's my dad," answered Steve as he started to get angry again as he began to think back on what had happened.  
  
"Hey what's wrong Steve?" asked Tom with concern. "You seem to be upset. Did you have a fight with your dad?"  
  
Steve looked at Tom. "My dad broke my new Juvenile CD," he answered angrily.  
  
"What? Why?" asked Tom in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know. He came home in a rotten mood and just began yelling at me. He screamed at me that my music was too loud and full of trash. That's when he went to my dresser and broke my CD. I didn't even get a chance to talk him out of it. But I am going to get even with him," replied Steve angrily.  
  
"What are you going to do Steve?" asked Tom suspiciously. "You're not going to do something stupid. Are you?"  
  
"I'm going to break my dad's CDs just to see how he likes it," answered Steve angrily. "Turn around is fair play."  
  
"Steve that's no solution," answered Tom calmly. "All you will succeed is getting into more trouble. Try talking to your dad. He has probably calmed down and ready to listen to whatever you have to say."  
  
"Hey whose side are you on?" asked Steve angrily.  
  
"I'm on your side," answered Tom calmly. "I just don't want to see you get into trouble. Please?"  
  
"I'll think about it," answered Steve slowly. "Will you hold on to my CDs?"  
  
"Yes of course," answered Tom but still believing Steve would do exactly what he said he would do. "Are you going to the concert?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad doesn't know about the concert," answered Steve shortly. "And remember Tom, you promised that you wouldn't tell him or Detective Rogers. Are you going?"  
  
"Yes and I do remember. I won't tell them," answered Tom with a smile. "What time should I pick you up?"  
  
"By six," answered Steve. "That way my dad doesn't find out about the concert and also we can get something to eat before the concert starts."  
  
"Sounds good to me," answered Tom with a smile. "Have you thought of way that we can get in?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you know Scott Tyler from school?" asked Steve with a slight grin.  
  
"Yeah, who doesn't know him," answered Tom sarcastically. "He's the quarterback of the football team."   
  
"Well he owes me a big favor," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"What kind of favor? What did you do for him?" asked Tom suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry about that. It's nothing that can get us into trouble," answered Steve quickly. "But Scott is going to pay for our tickets so we can see the concert."  
  
"Good going Steve," said Tom laughing as he gave Steve a high five.  
  
"I thought you would like it," answered Steve with a big smile on his face. "Listen I better get going before my dad finds out that I'm gone," and he started to walk away.  
  
"Steve?" yelled Tom.  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve as he turned back to look at Tom.  
  
"Please talk to your dad. Don't do anything foolish so you can't go to the concert?" Okay?" Tom asked with concern.  
  
"I'll think about it," answered Steve and he walked away.  
  
**********  
  
A few hours passed as Mark finished getting dinner ready and Carol had made it home from her friend's house.  
  
"Carol, Steve, dinner is ready," hollered Mark.  
  
"Okay dad," answered Carol. But Steve did not respond.  
  
"Carol tell Steve that dinner is ready and I want him to come downstairs, now," said Mark firmly.  
  
"Okay dad," she answered. Carol walked over to Steve's door and knocked. "Steve dinner is ready."  
  
But Carol received no response. She opened the door slightly and looked in. The room was empty and Carol sighed heavily. She knew that her dad was not in a very good mood and she knew that he was not going to like Steve being gone.  
  
"Carol what is taking you and your brother so long to come down?" asked Mark sternly.  
  
Carol slowly walked downstairs and straight to her dad.   
  
"Steve is not in his room," she answered quietly.  
  
"What?" yelled Mark. "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know dad," Carol answered slowly.  
  
Mark stared at Carol for a few minutes to calm himself down.  
  
"Go have your dinner, honey," Mark said in a calmer voice.  
  
"Okay dad," answered Carol as she saw her dad begin to pace back and forth in the living room.  
  
**********  
  
A few minutes later Steve came through the front door hoping to avoid his dad. No such luck.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Mark sternly.  
  
"Just out," answered Steve as he kept walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Come back here Steve. I'm not through talking to you," Mark said harshly.  
  
Steve turned around to look at his dad. "What now?" he said very sarcastically.  
  
"Don't you use that tone of voice with me, Steve," said Mark harshly. "And I asked you where have you been?"  
  
"I've answered you," Steve said defiantly. "I just went out and walked around. No where special. I needed sometime to think for myself."  
  
Mark stared at Steve. He saw that he was not going to get anywhere with Steve.  
  
"Go have your dinner before it gets cold," said Mark more calmly. "But Steve, we need to have a talk about what happened earlier today concerning your music."  
  
"I'm not hungry," answered Steve angrily. "And as far as our talk, I don't have anything to say to you ever again." Then he took off running up the stairs to his room and slammed his door shut.  
  
Mark stared at his son's door for a few minutes before he decided he was not hungry either. He went into the den and closed the door behind him. He sat in his chair behind his desk and quietly reflected on what had happened earlier in Steve's room. Mark knew that he was right about the music but wrong on how he handled it. If it wasn't for this darn headache, none of these would have happened.  
  
**********  
  
Tom sat quietly at the dinner table, stirring his food around on his plate with his spoon. But not really eating it.  
  
"What's wrong, Tom?" asked Mike with concern.  
  
Tom looked up at Mike. "What?" he asked.  
  
"I said is there something wrong? You seemed preoccupied. Is something bothering you?" asked Mike with concern.  
  
Tom looked at Mike and he had grown to love and respect him. Mike had taken him in when his own parents had kicked him out of the house. He had also helped Steve and him from getting into serious trouble with the law.  
  
"Yeah there is," Tom said finally. "Steve came by earlier today and had me hide some of his CDs for him."  
  
"Why?" asked Mike.  
  
"Steve said that his dad had come home in a rotten mood and began yelling at him about everything including his music and the new group called Juvenile.  
His dad said it was trash and ended up breaking Steve's new CD. So he brought the rest of his CDs to me for safekeeping. But that is not what is bothering me."  
  
"What is bothering you?" asked Mike.  
  
"It's what Steve said that is bothering me," answered Tom. "He plans to get even with his dad."  
  
"How?" answered Mike with concern.  
  
"First Steve told me that he was going to break all of his dad's CDs," answered Tom. "But I think I talked him out of it but I have a bad feeling that's not all that Steve has planned for his dad. I tried telling him to talk to his dad and he said he would think about it. But..." then Tom stopped.  
  
"But you still think that Steve is up to something," said Mike finishing up Tom's unfinished sentence.  
  
"Yeah, I do," answered Tom. "I think Steve will do something to hurt his dad."  
  
"Like what?" asked Mike with concern.  
  
"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have," answered Tom slowly. "But that's not all. Do you remember when we talked about an ex-friend of mine named Scott Tyler?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. You said he was up to no good," answered Mike. "Why?"  
  
"Because Steve said that Scott is going to give him two free tickets to the Juvenile concert," answered Tom. "I asked him how he managed that and Steve said Scott owed him a big favor. And when I tried to ask him all about it. Steve said not to worry, it was not anything that could get us into trouble. But Mike, I know Scott, he has something planned for Steve because he just doesn't give out free tickets to anyone even if he does owe Steve a favor."  
  
Mike sat quietly for a few minutes taking in all of what Tom had told him.  
"Let me talk to Steve. Maybe I can find out what is happening with him and Scott. I will also try to talk to him about his dad. Then Mike looked at Tom saying, "I should also talk to his dad."   
  
"No don't," Tom said quickly. "I don't want Steve's dad to find out about the concert. I promised Steve that I wouldn't say anything to his dad. Especially after all that has happened."  
  
"Tom, I know you promised Steve, but his dad has the right to know what Steve has planned," said Mike firmly. "Did you make up your mind if you are going to the concert?"  
  
"I'm still thinking about it," answered Tom slowly. He didn't like the fact that Mike was going to talk to Steve's dad.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Mike as he looked at Tom's face. "Are you worried about how Steve is going to react if I talk to his dad?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am," answered Tom. "He is counting on me to keep quiet."  
  
"Tom, Steve will know in time that you did the right thing in telling us. It's for his safety and concern that we are worried about," said Mike trying to reassure Tom.  
  
"I guess you're right," answered Tom slowly. "It's just that Steve and I have been through a lot together and I don't know what I would do without him as a friend. He was the only that one that cared about me when nobody else did," he said as he looked at Mike, "until you came along."  
  
"Everything will workout Tom," said Mike as he reached over and gave Tom a reassuring hug. "You'll see."  
  
**********  
  
Mike got up early Saturday morning to go have his talk with Steve.   
  
As he got ready, Tom woke up and noticed Mike getting ready.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Tom uneasily.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Steve," answered Mike. "Do you want to come with me?"  
  
"No," answered Tom as he looked away from Mike.  
  
"Tom everything will workout," said Mike with a smile. "You'll see," and then he walked out the door.  
  
Mike arrived at Steve's house and just as he started to get out of his car, Mike noticed Steve coming out of his house.  
  
Steve didn't notice Mike as he climbed on his bike and rode down the street.  
  
Mike decided to follow Steve to see where he was going.  
  
Steve rode his bike to the school parking lot, where he met with Scott Tyler.  
  
Mike parked a few yards away and went on foot to get close enough to hear what Steve and Scott were saying.  
  
"Scott did you get the concert tickets?" asked Steve excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I did," answered Scott. "But there has been a change in plans."  
  
"What kind of changes?" asked Steve suspiciously.  
  
"They're going to cost you some money," answered Scott rudely. "They were more than I expected to pay."  
  
"We had a deal," said Steve angrily. "I get you caught up in your homework plus I do your homework for a week so you can still play football and I get the concert tickets. That was our deal."  
  
"Too bad," shouted Scott and he pushed Steve down to the ground. "They're going to cost you fifty bucks."  
  
Steve jumped up and punched Scott in the stomach with his fists. While Scott lay on the ground trying to catch his breath, Steve grabbed the concert tickets from Scott's pocket and hopped on his bike and rode away at full speed.  
  
Scott finally got up and began shouting at Steve, "You'll pay for this Sloan. Do you hear me. You'll pay for this."  
  
Mike couldn't believe what he heard and seen. He slowly walked back to his car and began driving to Steve's house. Mike knew he definitely needed to talk to Steve and to Mark.  
  
**********   
  
Mike pulled up to Steve's house just as Steve rode up on his bike. He got out of his car and hollered at Steve.  
  
"Hi Steve."  
  
Steve turned around and saw Detective Rogers.  
  
"Hi Detective Rogers," answered Steve as began walking towards him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to talk to you and your dad," answered Mike slowly.  
  
"What about?" asked Steve as he began walking with Mike towards the house.  
  
"Let's go inside first that way I can talk to you and your dad together," answered Mike slowly.   
  
Okay," answered Steve as he opened the front door. "I'm home dad," yelled Steve very rudely, "And we have a visitor."  
  
"Steve, I've warned you once already not to use that tone of voice with me," said Mark sternly looking directly at his son. "Hi Mike. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"  
  
"No thank you," answered Mike as he saw the tension between father and son. "I've come to ask you a favor."  
  
"What's that?" asked Mark.  
  
"I want to take Steve out for breakfast so I can talk to him alone," answered Mike. "It is very important."  
  
"What about?" asked Mark. "Because Steve and I need to do some serious talking of our own," he said looking directly at Steve. Steve glared at his dad in return.  
  
"I would like to speak to Steve first before I tell you," answered Mike. "But I can tell you this, it concerns the talk that you want to have with Steve."  
  
Steve looked at Detective Rogers in surprise. He knew that Tom had told Detective Rogers everything and he was furious.  
  
"I'm not going with you," yelled Steve and he took off running out the door before Mark or Mike could stop him.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" asked Mark firmly.  
  
"I was hoping that Steve was going to tell you after I talked to him," answered Mike. "But I guess I have to tell you."  
  
**********  
  
Steve ran all the way to Tom's house.  
  
"Tom get out here now," shouted Steve angrily.  
  
Tom hurried out the door. "What's wrong Steve?" asked Tom with concern.  
  
"You told Detective Rogers everything. Didn't you?" shouted Steve furiously.   
  
"Yes I did," answered Tom quickly. "But let me explain."  
  
"No," shouted Steve angrily. "You promised me that you wouldn't tell anybody including Detective Rogers. He's already talking to my dad and you know I didn't want my dad to know anything."  
  
"Steve, I know I promised," said Tom. "But you have to let me explain to you why I told Mike."  
  
"No I am not listening to anything else you have to say," shouted Steve. "Here's your ticket to the concert. But get this Tom, we're through being friends," and he threw Tom's ticket down and took off running.  
  
Tom ran after Steve and tackled him to the ground. They fought until Tom got the upper hand and had Steve pinned to the ground.  
  
"Now you're going to listen to me, Steve," yelled Tom.  
  
"Let me go," yelled Steve. "I don't want to listen to anything you have to say."  
  
"You're going to listen to me all right," answered Tom sternly. "Because I'm not going to let you up until I had my say."  
  
Steve stopped struggling. "All right let me up. I'm listening," replied Steve in disgust.  
  
Tom got up and put his hand out to help Steve up. Steve ignored Tom's hand and got up on his own.  
  
"Now I'm sorry Steve, that Mike is talking to your dad," said Tom firmly. "But Steve, I did it for your own good. I don't want to see you get into trouble."  
  
"I wouldn't be in trouble until you opened your big mouth," said Steve more calmly.  
  
"Steve listen to me. Please understand that I don't want you to do anything to your dad that you might regret. I should know, my parents disowned me. Please listen to me," begged Tom.  
  
"Tom what do you think I would do to my dad?" asked Steve with surprise.  
  
"I don't know Steve," answered Tom. "But you were so upset with him that I thought you would possibly try to harm him."  
  
"Tom, I would never do anything like that, especially not to my dad," Steve said in shock. "I love my dad. He might drive me crazy and mad at times but I would never do anything to harm him."  
  
"I'm sorry Steve. I guess I misunderstood you," said Tom with regret. "Will you please forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Steve as he gave Tom a hug. "Thanks for caring." Steve then began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Tom.  
  
"I did switch all my dad's CDs to different holders," answered Steve laughing.  
  
"Steve, your dad is going to kill you," answered Tom laughing.  
  
"Yeah by the time Detective Rogers finishes talking to my dad, he'll definitely want to kill me," answered Steve. "By the way Tom, what else did you tell Detective Rogers?"  
  
Tom looked at Steve before he answered, "I told him about Scott Tyler and the free concert tickets he gave you."  
  
"You told him about Scott Tyler?" asked Steve with surprise. "Why?"  
  
"Because Steve, I don't trust him," answered Tom. "I never told you this but Scott and I used to be friends until he started doing drugs."  
  
"What do you mean Scott does drugs?" asked Steve suspiciously.  
  
"Just that he and his buddies do drugs on a regular basis," answered Tom curiously. "Why?"   
  
"So that explains it," Steve said out loud but to himself.  
  
"That explains what?" asked Tom suspiciously.  
  
"When I went to get our concert tickets this morning, Scott and I had a run in," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"What do you mean, you had a run in? What happened?" asked Tom with surprise.  
  
"Oh, he tried to charge me fifty bucks for the tickets. But we had a deal and I made sure he kept it," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
"Hey Steve what favor did you do for Scott to get the free tickets anyway?" asked Tom curiously.  
  
"I got Scott caught up on his homework plus I did his homework for a week so he could continue to play football. Coach Russell threatened to kick him off the team if he didn't turn his homework in," answered Steve.  
  
"Steve, you said that Scott tried to charge you fifty bucks for the tickets. Is that right?" asked Tom slowly.  
  
"Yeah so," answered Steve.  
  
"Steve, I know Scott. He is not finished with you. He'll try to hurt you in some fashion. You need to tell Mike all about this," insisted Tom.  
  
"But Tom, you don't understand. Now that you told me that Scott does drugs, everything makes sense," answered Steve with a big smile on his face.  
  
"What makes sense?" asked a confused Tom. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh I have something on Scott and if he tries anything, I will use it against him. He won't come after me," Steve answered with confidence.  
  
"Steve please whatever you think you have on Scott, it will backfire. Please talk to Mike," pleaded Tom. "I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Steve looked at Tom and finally said, "Okay, for your sake I will." Then Steve thought of something. "Hey Tom is Detective Rogers going to tell my dad about the concert?"  
  
"Yeah, I know he is," answered Tom slowly. "I'm sorry Steve, I tried telling him that you didn't want your dad to know. But he said your dad has the right to know what you have planned."  
  
"That's okay Tom," answered Steve with a slight smile. "I knew my dad would find out sooner or later. He always does. I'll just have to find a way to sneak out to see the concert. Oh and Tom can you get my CDs for me, I have a feeling my dad is going to ask for them."   
  
"Sure Steve, I have a feeling you're right," replied Tom laughing and quickly went inside.  
  
**********  
  
Steve and Tom walked slowly back to Steve's house and Steve stopped shortly before they got to the door.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Tom.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Steve and he took a deep breath and slowly let it out again. Steve opened the door and he and Tom quietly walked in.  
  
Mark and Mike looked at both of them in surprise. They didn't expect to see Tom and Steve to show up together.  
  
Finally Mark said firmly, "Steve, Mike has been filling me in on some interesting things and I think you and I need to have a very serious talk."  
  
"If you will excuse Tom and I, we will be leaving you two alone for your talk," said Mike quickly.  
  
"No Detective Rogers please wait. I have something to say and it concerns you," Steve said not looking at his dad.  
  
"All right Steve but I think you known me long enough that I want you to call me, Mike. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Mike," answered Steve.  
  
When everybody settled down in the living room, Mark began.  
  
"Steve, I know you were upset with me about yesterday. In fact we were going to have a talk about it this morning. But Mike tells me; you were more than upset with me. He said that you would possibly try to do me some harm. Is that right Steve?" his dad asked gently.  
  
Steve looked straight at his dad's eyes. "No dad that's not right. Yes I was very upset with you. In fact I told Tom that I was going to break your CDs to see how you like it. But he talked me out of it. Dad, I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you no matter how angry and upset you make me," Steve said with tears in his eyes.  
  
Mark got up and hugged Steve. "I love you too son. And I'm so sorry about breaking your CD. I had no right to break it but let me explain to you why I did it."   
  
"Okay dad," answered Steve with a slight smile.  
  
"It's just that I came home with a migraine headache and when I heard your music blaring, it was more than I could take," said his dad with regret. "I became very upset and lost my temper with you. I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too dad for the way I've been acting and talking to you," said Steve and he reached over and gave his dad a hug.  
  
Mark returned the hug and after a few minutes he began again. "Steve, Mike has also been telling some other interesting things like a certain concert that you planned to attend without telling me."   
  
Steve looked at his dad. "I was going to tell you but after what happened yesterday with my CD, I changed my mind. I know you wouldn't understand and let me go," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Well you're right about that, you're not going," said Mark firmly.  
  
"But dad, that's not fair," whined Steve. "Mike is letting Tom go to the concert."  
  
"Not anymore, I'm not," said Mike looking straight at Tom.  
  
"What?" yelled Tom. "Why not? You told me it was my choice."  
  
"Tom, I have just listened to the group, Juvenile and like Mark said, it is trash," answered Mike firmly. "Besides you lied to me and told me it was for everybody. But that's not true is it?"  
  
"No sir," answered Tom reluctantly. "It's for eighteen years and older."  
  
"And you two want both of us to let you go to that concert," said Mark sternly. "How did you both expect to get in?"  
  
"They don't card people at the concert," answered Tom slowly. "And since we have tickets, we can just walk right in."  
  
"Well we are going to have to change that," said Mike firmly. "But until then I want your concert tickets," and he put his hand out to Tom and Steve.  
  
"We don't have them yet," replied Steve slowly.  
  
"Steve, don't lie to us," said Mike sternly. "I followed you this morning to the school parking lot and I saw what happened between you and Scott. Now give me the concert tickets."  
  
Tom and Steve reluctantly reached into their back pockets and pulled out the tickets and handed them to Mike. Mike handed them to Mark and he put them in his desk under lock and key.  
  
"Now Steve, I want to know what trouble you have with Scott Tyler," said Mike firmly. "Tom tells me, he is somebody that can cause you a lot of trouble. Is that true?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Mike?" asked Mark with surprise. "I thought the only trouble Steve had was at the school parking lot."  
  
"Steve should I tell your dad or are you going to tell him?" asked Mike firmly.   
  
"Mike, I didn't know that Scott did drugs. I promise," answered Steve quickly. "At least not until Tom told me before we came back here. The only thing we had a deal on was the tickets. Honest."  
  
"Okay Steve, I believe you," said Mike quietly. "But I want you to be careful. Tom says Scott is a very unsavory character. Stay away from him."  
  
"Okay Mike," answered Steve. "I'll be careful."  
  
Tom nudged Steve on the shoulder and Steve looked at him and shook his head no.  
  
Mark and Mike noticed the exchange and Mark finally asked, "Steve is there something else you need to tell us?"  
  
"No," answered Steve slowly. "Tom is just being a worry wart."  
  
"Steve tell them or I will," threatened Tom.  
  
Mark and Mike stared at Steve, waiting for him to reply.  
  
"All right. All right," Steve finally said. "Dad, Mike when I told you that I didn't know Scott did drugs until Tom told me earlier that was the truth. The part I didn't tell you was that Friday after school, I saw Scott give this man some money and he gave Scott pills in a plastic bag. I'm pretty sure now they were drugs. He does it pretty often and when he wanted fifty bucks this morning for the tickets, it made since to me. No big deal."  
  
"No big deal," yelled Mark and Mike together.  
  
"Steve," said Mike more calmly. "That was a drug deal going down. Now how long have you known that this has been happening and does Scott know that you seen him with these drugs?"  
  
"It's been happening for the last couple of weeks and no Scott doesn't know that I know," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Steve, I want you to tell me all what you saw and heard. Then I want you to describe the man that you saw give Scott these drugs," said Mike firmly.  
  
Steve went on to explain all the details to Mike and his dad.   
  
While that was going on, Tom had slipped out one of Mark's CDs and quietly opened it up. He then got one of Steve's Juvenile CDs and put it in Mark's holder and quietly laid it on top of the stereo. He stuck the other CD in his pocket. Nobody saw him do it except Steve who barely could contain his laughter.  
  
"Steve pay attention to this matter," reprimanded his dad when he noticed Steve trying to look over at Tom, who was standing by the stereo. "This is very important."  
  
"Yes dad. I'm sorry," Steve said quickly and turned to listen to what Mike was telling him.   
  
After they had finished, Steve and Tom were about to go upstairs to Steve's room when Mark said firmly.   
  
"Steve, Tom we're not finished. Both of us want all of your Juvenile CDs."  
  
"But it's not fair," whined Steve as he handed his dad all the CDs in disgust.   
  
"Tom when we get home, I want all of yours," said Mike firmly.  
  
"But Mike those are mine," whined Tom.  
  
"Not anymore," answered Mike firmly.  
  
Steve and Tom slowly turned to leave to go upstairs but again Mark said, "Steve here is some money for your CDs but remember what I told you earlier about trying to buy more Juvenile CDs." Steve took the money from his dad in disgust.  
  
"Here Tom," Mike said handing Tom some money. "But just remember what Mark said to Steve goes for you too." Tom glared at Mike but didn't say anything.  
  
After Tom and Steve had gone upstairs, Mike got an idea.  
  
"Hey Mark, lets really torture them by making them listen to some good light music," Mike said laughing.  
  
"That's a good idea," answered Mark laughing. He walked over to his stereo and noticed one of his Glen Miller CDs lying on top of the stereo. Mark took it out and put it into the stereo.  
  
The music by Juvenile came blaring out.  
  
"Steve, Tom," yelled Mark and Mike together. "Get down here now."  
  
For their response, they could only hear Steve and Tom laughing uncontrollably.  
  
When Steve and Tom finally came out of his room, Steve innocently asked, "Did you need something dad?" Tom and he tried to keep their enthusiasm from showing on their face.  
  
"You both get down here and straighten all of my CDs to the right holders," Mark said firmly but trying hard to hold a grin from showing on his face.  
  
"Okay dad," answered Steve. Then Tom and he started to laugh all over again as they walked back downstairs.   
  
Mike and Mark looked at each other and began to laugh. They knew that Steve and Tom had got the better of them.  
  
**********  
  
"It's not fair," moaned Tom after they had made it back to Steve's room.  
  
"I know it," answered Steve. "They treat us like babies." Then they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Yeah," yelled Steve.  
  
"It's Carol. May I come in?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Come on in Carol," yelled Steve. After she came in he grouchily said, "What do you want?"  
  
"If you speak to me that way, I won't show you what I have," Carol said angrily.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry," answered Steve. "What do you have to show me?"  
  
Carol slowly pulled out the concert tickets from her pocket.  
  
"Hey how did you get those?" asked Steve and Tom together.  
  
"When dad and Mike went into the kitchen for some coffee, I found dad's keys to his desk and I grabbed the tickets," Carol said smiling.  
  
"Carol, you're going to get into trouble," said Steve. "You better put them back."  
  
Carol sighed with disappointment. "Okay, you're loss."  
  
"What are you crazy," yelled Tom. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Tom, I don't want to get into trouble," said Steve slowly.  
  
"But we won't," insisted Tom. "We just have to find a way so that they don't miss us when we sneak out to see the concert."  
  
"All right," answered Steve smiling. Then he turned to Carol. "What do you want in exchange for the tickets? I know you just didn't take them for the heck of it."  
  
"There are two new CDs that I want to buy," answered Carol with a smirk on her face.  
  
"How much?" asked Steve with deep sigh.  
  
"Thirty dollars," answered Carol with a sneer.  
  
"You're asking too much," yelled Steve angrily. "I'll give you twenty or the deal is off."  
  
"All right, I'll take twenty," replied Carol as she handed the concert tickets to Steve.  
  
"Hey Tom do you want to go in halves with me?" asked Steve holding up a ticket.  
  
"Yeah," answered Tom as he handed Steve ten dollars and grabbed the ticket from his hand.  
  
Steve gave the money to Carol. "Nice doing business with you," as he held his door open for her.  
  
"You're welcome, brother dear," replied Carol with a sneer and she walked out of Steve's room.  
  
After Carol had left his room, Steve turned to Tom. "Now Tom, what are we going to tell dad and Mike so that they don't become suspicious?" asked Steve firmly.  
  
"We'll tell them that we want to go to the mall and then go cruising," answered Tom with a smile.  
  
"You know, I think that might work," replied Steve laughing.  
  
**********  
  
Scott was fuming after Steve had left on his bike with the concert tickets. That was his only security in getting the money that he owed Mr. Todd Michaels. But now he knew that he couldn't go back home because Michaels would be waiting for him and his money. Scott also knew that if he returned without the money that Michaels would beat him up pretty bad or kill him to make his point. He had counted on Steve's money to complete what he owed Michaels. Scott still couldn't believe that Steve had got the better of him, but that would soon change. He had arranged for his buddies and him to confront Steve at the concert in order to get his money that was owed him, even if they had to kill Steve for it. With that Scott stuck a small gun inside his jacket for security purposes and to take care of unfinished business.  
  
**********  
  
A few hours passed as Steve was ready to go see the concert with Tom. He hated lying to his dad but there was no other choice if he wanted to see the concert.  
  
"Bye dad, I'm leaving with Tom to the mall," said Steve as he was about to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait a minute, Steve," said Mark. "What time should I expect you home?"  
  
"Around midnight. Tom and I are going cruising after the mall," answered Steve slowly.  
  
"Okay son but remember what I told you about buying anymore CDs from that group, Juvenile," said Mark firmly.  
  
"Yeah, I remember," answered Steve with a groan and with that he was out the door.  
  
"Are you ready, Tom?" asked Steve excitedly.  
  
"Yeah," answered Tom with a big smile.   
  
Steve and Tom didn't notice that Scott and his buddies were following close behind.   
  
Tom pulled up in the parking lot of the civic center but they still had a ways to go from the entrance.  
  
"How much money did you bring?" asked Steve.  
  
"Fifty bucks," answered Tom. "But I sure hate to waste it on replacing all of our CDs. How much money did you bring?"  
  
"The same, fifty dollars," answered Steve. "But I have an idea. Why don't we buy each different CDs and then we can make copies for the ones that we don't have for each other."  
  
"Good idea," answered Tom with a smile.  
  
"Bad idea," said Scott rudely.  
  
Steve and Tom quickly turned around and saw Scott and his buddies.  
  
"Sloan, you owe me some money for those tickets. Pay up," said Scott angrily.  
  
"I don't owe you anything," shouted Steve angrily. "We had a deal and I am going to make sure that you keep it."  
  
"I told you that the deal has changed," Scott said as he pulled out his gun. "Let me have all your money and you to Tom," pointing the gun at them.  
  
"No," yelled Steve. "Besides Tom and I have already told Detective Rogers about you buying and using drugs. It's only going to be a matter of time before you end up in prison."  
  
"Why you little snitch," yelled Scott angrily and he shot Steve and Tom.  
  
"What are you doing?" yelled Jason. "You shot them. You told us that you only wanted us to scare and beat them up but you never told us you wanted to kill them. Then Jason and the rest of his friends began to struggle with Scott and finally succeeded in getting the gun away from him.  
  
"Go get help," yelled Jason while he held on to Scott. "They're bleeding pretty bad." His buddies took off to get help for Steve and Tom.  
  
A couple of hours later at the hospital, after Mark and Mike were informed of Steve's and Tom's shooting, they were finally allowed to see them.  
  
"How are you doing son?" Mark asked as Mike and he entered the treatment room.  
  
"It hurts a little but I'm fine dad," answered Steve as he looked at his dad. Tom's and his arms were both in a slings from where they were both shot.  
  
"How are you doing Tom?" asked Mike with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," answered Tom as he looked at Mike. "What is going to happen to us now?"  
  
"Well another detective is going to come in here and take you and Steve's statement on what happened. But I see Scott Tyler going away to prison for a long time. But that is not what you two need to worry about," answered Mike sternly. "What you two need to worry about is what Mark and I are going to do with you two when we get both of you home. Now move!"  
  
"Yes sir," they both answered quickly.  
  
**********  
  
"I still can't believe Mike and you took Carol's, Tom's and my stereo away from us for a month, including all of our CDs," Steve said reflecting back on Carol's, Tom's and his punishment.   
  
"You three deserved it," answered Mark laughing.   
  
"Yeah but not the extra chores you gave us to do," answered Steve laughing. "That was caring our punishment too far."  
  
"You three better been glad that we didn't decide to put you three over our knees," answered Mark laughing.  
  
Before Steve could respond there was a knock on the door. He went to go answer it."  
  
"Hi Jesse. What are you doing here?" Steve asked with surprise.  
  
"I've come to invite you to see a concert with me," answered Jesse with a smile. "In fact I have already paid for the tickets."   
  
"Whose concert?" asked Steve with a knowing smile.  
  
"It's a group called Juvenile," answered Jesse. "Ever since I was a kid I wanted to go see them play but my mom wouldn't let me go."  
  
Steve turned to his dad and began laughing. "Bye dad, I have a concert to go see," and he hurried out the door with Mark yelling at him to come back.  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
  
  
29  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
